kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kappakaze/Something on LBAS
Land Based Aerial Support (LBAS) is a mechanic currently limited to World 6 and Event Maps. LBAS, when set up to do so, helps on Combat Nodes with extra Aerial Combat phases, lowering Enemy Fighterpower and potentially sinking some Abyssal Ships. Someting to pay attention to is that when attacking Enemy Nodes their Recon Planes join in the LBAS Aerial Combat phase. This can mean multiple things. Depending on the achieved Air State (AS+ only) this means that Enemy Recon Planes can be entirely depleted, preventing Artillery Spotting Attacks. It also means that the Enemy Fighterpower is higher against your LBAS than it would be against your fleet. Enemy Recon Fighterpower is calculated with the same formula as any other plane. F_{Power} = \sum^\text{All Slots} \left \lfloor \sqrt{N_{slot}} \left ( A_{p}\right ) \right \rfloor Accordingly a CA Ri-class Flagship with a 1 AA Seaplane in a 4 slot contributes with 2 Fighterpower. While seemingly small, it can in edge cases be the difference between Air States, which means losing more own planes, raising the cost of resupply, and lower shotdown numbers. This can be devastating in maps were one relies on LBAS to lower the enemy Fighterpowerto achieve the desired Air State. As an Example in 6-5 the listed AP value is 209 Fighterpower, but for LBAS that number is raised to 213. This is due to 1 AA Recon Planes in 3, 2, 4 and 4 slots causing the Enemy Fighterpower to be raised by 6. To reach AP one needs at least 2/3 of the Enemy Fighterpower, accordingly the AP requirement for LBAS is raised by 4. In some Maps (including 6-5) the enemy can attack your Land Base (Base Raid). A Base Raid consists of one wave of Enemy planes. There is the option to have one Base defending, but in almost every case where it is possible it is more efficient to set the Base to attack. If a Base takes more than 50 damage it loses up to 4 planes from its first slot. Slots cannot be fully depleted by Base Raids, one plane will remain per slot. In the case of a slot losing more planes than it can, the planes will be subtracted from the next slot of the same base instead. The lost planes affect both remaining Fighterpower and Bombing Damage due to both being based on slot size. Assuming a previously full slot with a 10AA plane, this leads to a loss of \left \lfloor \sqrt{18} ( 10 ) \right \rfloor - \left \lfloor \sqrt{14} ( 10 ) \right \rfloor = 5 . Simplified it can be said that in a worst case scenario one loses a factor \sqrt{18} - \sqrt{14} (about 0.5) of the planes Effective AA Stat. To qualify for ASW LBAS bombing a plane needs at least 7 ASW stat. Recon Seaplanes can also qualify for this. Like regular bombing, ASW LBAS damage is based on the raw damaging stat and slot size. Additionally the damage depends on the ASW stat in a new way: *high ASW planes have doubled base damage in comparison to low ASW planes *low ASW planes have a relatively large damage range Because of the way this formula is built, Seaplane Recons which are limited to a 4 slot, struggle with sinking even the weakest submarines while Land Based Bombers are by far the most efficient. Notes: *this isnt meant to explain all bascs around LBAS *for the full, not simplified Fighterpower formula visit Aerial Combat *Effective AA Stat refers to the Land Based Fighter Fighterpower Formula *the ASW LBAS damage formula is the latest version I am aware of. 9 ASW Aircraft do exist now but it is unclear which modifiers they use Category:Blog posts